The Thread That Binds The Two
by Blazenix
Summary: The thread of Destiny spins and binds two boys together. One from a High Class. One from a Lower Class. While the web weaves the two find themselves entangled with other. One desperate to impress. One desperate to be loved. Non-Magic Fic.
1. The Cradle Under The Stairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**At all.**

**As much as I wish too..**

***sigh* Okay. I'm in this story I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. Though not everything will be perfect in this story. I wasn't born in the 80's I was born in the 90's and I highly considered tweaking it into it being ten years forward. So Harry would be born in 90's instead.**

**However this would've been less of a challenge to me.**

_

* * *

_

_1981, November 1st_

_12:34am_

In Southwest England there was a county called Surrey and in that county laid a small town called Little Whinging. The town would practically be invisible on most maps for it was relatively quiet, it consisted on a few young couples finding their feet, families wanting to settle down somewhere quiet and elderly people wanting to spend the rest of their days in peace. Mostly it was for people wanting to escape hectic city life without it being totally dull. Usually the most comotion that happened was teenagers vandalising bus stops and lurking around churches. However most people were happy with their lives in Little Whinging.

However this night will make things change for some.

It was a cold winter night, the only sound that the outside admitted was the rustle of the dying leaves in the wind, the only lighting was the street lights' illuminating a spot underneath them and that was where a tall thin man waited. He wore an auburn flat cap, a striped button shirt with a brown corduroy blazer with suede elbow pads. He hummed softly as if he was waiting for someone.

He smiled putting his hands in his pockets when he slightly turned his head to the right and said:

"Its nice to see you here Minerva,"

Indeed a tall woman with her black hair pinned back in an emerald green winter dress appeared beside him.

The stern looking woman gave a cross look her eyes flashing angrily over her square rimmed glasses.

"Of course I'd be here Albus," she snapped rather crossly.

Albus motioned his head towards the house in front of them.

"So this is where Lily's sister lives hmm?"

Minerva pursed her lips disapprovingly.

"Yes...Petunia. Albus are you absolutely sure no one else can take the boy in? They're an absolutely _awful_ family, I do realise they're his only living relatives but surely Lily wasn't daft enough to put in her will that she wanted Petunia to look after him of all people!"

Of course Minerva had worried with good reason.

The Dursley family were proud and took honour in the fact that they were a perfect, normal, healthy family and considered themselves very respected in Little Whinging however this could be further from the truth. Petunia Dursley had a reputation to be a gossip, to be very nosy and most of the neighbours were aware that she'd crane her neck over her garden fence to spy on them. Although she had some friends who were equally as big as a gossip as her most people listened out of politeness or tried to avoid her.

Vernon Dursley was a round beefy man and was a petty minded bully who hated people who were different from himself. He judged people about their economic status on how big their cars were or how they dressed, he particually enjoy bullying his own employees at his company Grunnings. Not many people wanted to cross him.

Last of all was Dudley who was a toddler, already he is well known at their local supermarket for smashing things and throwing tantrums. Mostly their parents response was laughing it off and completely disragarding his behaviour.

Albus put his hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"Let it be known Petunia wasn't the first choice to be the guardian of her son. But her first choice as you very well know is now incapable of looking after him now,"

For a second Minerva's cheeks bristled red.

"Can we get this announcement to them done and over with? I never want to come into this place again,"

"Surely they're not _that _bad?" muttered Albus.

"Well...not terribly bad per say. But I observed horrid behaviour! Like their son! He's one and already he kicks his mother in the shin for sweets! God forbid if I ever did that with _my_ mother!"

"Minerva we must respect her wishes,"

"Yes Albus," sighed Minerva walking towards Number 4 Privet Drive.

Albus tapped on the door not harshly but loud enough for the residents inside.

* * *

Vernon grunted as he rolled to his side when and grumpily left his bed.

"What the bloody hell is that racket?" roared Vernon screwing up his purple beefy face.

Petunia sleepily rose from the bed also.

The chubby toddler only stirred in his large crib in the room.

The knocking sound racked again, Petunia turned her face to Vernon pursing her lips making her resemble a horse.

"Quick Vernon answer it before the neighbours hear!" hissed Petunia making the bed quickly and rushing to peek outside the curtains to see if any of the neighbours were looking.

The beefy man grunted and raved as he trotted down the stairs in his striped pyjamas.

"For Godsake! Do you have any bloody idea what time it is? I have a baby upstairs!" yelled Vernon spraying slight spit at Albus's corduroy blazer.

Minerva wrinkled her nose in disgust gave a cold stern look at made Vernon stop dead in his tracks.

"Mr. Dursley I presume?" Albus asked politely as if the outburst never happened.

Vernon eyed the man up and down. To him Albus looked like an old coot who's beard was long over due for a trim.

"Yes what do **you** want?" the beefy man asked rudely.

"May we come in? We have some sad news,"

Vernon opened his mouth to reply something rude until his wife hurried the two inside but not before glancing outside to see if any of the neighbours were spying.

Albus and Minerva sat themselves on the soft pink settee while Petunia and Vernon sat on the one opposite them.

Minerva gazed at Petunia over her square spectacles.

"Mrs. Dursley, I'm afraid it is about your sister Lily-"

"Oh what has she done now? Honestly that little freak is nothing but trouble-"

Petunia started to complain until she was cut off by Minerva's harsh tone of voice.

"She has nothing." Minerva replied harshly through gritted teeth "Your sister is dead,"

There was a cold silence in the room; Vernon shifted uncomfortably putting an arm around his wife as her face turned an unusual shade of grey.

Petunia staggered to her feet putting her hand to her mouth trying to process the information.

"Dead? How can she be dead?"

"She and James were murdered," Albus informed gently eyeing her carefully, Petunia let out a sob trying to retain her cold face.

To everyone who knew Petunia and Lily it was not unknown that they did not get along. Although they remained in contact, they rarely mentioned each othet to other people. Petunia in particular often pretended that she didn't even have a sister. The only reason her husband even knew the existence of his wife's sister was the arrival of her on their wedding day. To which he was very surpised to know that he had a sister-in-law.

Even after all that Petunia was still upset for she still remembered a time, when she and her sister did get along and very well too.

The guilt was tearing her apart inside.

"The man responsible was arrested and will be charged but this will leave their son open to a home," Minerva said.

"Their son is alive? Well he can't stay here," Petunia replied firmly.

"Why?" Minerva asked voice slightly raised.

"W-we don't have the room! W-we can't afford him!" she mumbled

"Oh really now Mrs. Dursley, you can't fit one more person in a house as large as yours? And judging by your exquisite _taste_," Minerva snarled eyeing the floral patterned settee and the wide screen television.

"You can definitely afford him,"

"Who do you think you are going around telling what people should or shouldn't do?" screeched Petunia.

Minerva cleared her throat.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. Although I may be just a professor at a private school, I was a good friend of your parents also let it be known I have family in very high places,"

"I am Albus Dumbledore; I also have friends in high places plus a good friend of your sister. It states in her will that you would be the guardian of her son if anything happened to her and her husband, you also agreed to it,"

"I don't want to accept it!" Petunia shouted looking terrified.

Albus pushed his moon crescent glasses up his crooked nose.

"Ah a real pity," Albus said softly as he got up to walk out of the door "This will of course mean he'll go to an orphanage or a children's home but I'm sure he'll get adopted quickly with his story being published all over the news,"

"Wait!" Petunia said. Albus stopped in his tracks.

"It's going to be all over the news?" the tall woman asked quietly.

"Of course, the murder was so brutal the story will be published on the front cover tomorrow morning and be on the news. Of course this will lead your neighbours to wonder why his only living relatives won't take their nephew in when they obviously have room and money too," Albus mumbled sincerely.

Petunia looked like she swallowed a lemon; Minerva stared at him in shock and Vernon just looked confused at the situation.

"Are you threatening me?" she gasped.

"I would do no such thing," Albus responded with a twinkle in his blue eyes "I'm merely giving you a choice, whether to take care of your own flesh and blood your **only** living relative I might add or abandon him,"

Petunia bit her nail. This will be the talking point of many conversations if anyone found out that she was related to Lily Potter.

There was a brief silence before Petunia said quietly "Okay,"

"Remember you have made a promise. Keep it." Those were Albus's last words as he and Minerva left the house.

That night started the awkward relationship between The Dursleys and the son of the Potters.

It all happened so quickly.

More professional looking people arrived at the house and required them signing paperwork.

After a long while a small bundle in a social worker's arms was delivered to Petunia while she grinned falsely as they left.

When she entered her home she glared at the gurgling bundle in her arms.

The young toddler gazed up at her with stunning green eyes the same pair her sister had, she also noticed that a scar laid on the toddler's forehead which in further observation was shaped like a lighting bolt. She wondered how a toddler managed to get such a thing but decided not to be nosy enough this time to find out.

His name was Harry. A horrid name for a boy in Petunia's opinion but did not care enough about him to change it.

"Where are we going to put it?" asked Petunia.

"Dudley's old crib is in the cupboard underneath the stairs," replied Vernon walking away.

Petunia without a word opened the cupboard and carefully placed him into the crib and closed the door. Petunia paused for a moment as the toddler locked gazes with her.

_"Petunia! Come and see the flowers with me! They're beautiful!" Lily tugged her older sister's hand with the sun radiating her red hair and her green eyes shining brightly almost as much as her smile._

Petunia's heart flooded with guilt when she remembered her sister's smile. After a while Petunia became absolutely horrid to her younger sister, making both her parents disappointed in her and really destroyed what a intially was a very good sibling relationship.

But as she stared into his beautiful green eyes all the jealousy, rage and fury towards her perfect sister came flooding back.

She was always the perfect one. The special one. The beautiful one.

Now she will never get to release her rage towards her and will never get to apologise either to appease the guilt.

Its almost as if she died purposely to make her suffer guilt from her wrong doings towards her. A constant reminder of her is the son who inheriated the beautiful green eyes.

A feature that always made Petunia jealous.

Thus closed the door leaving the toddler alone in the dark and walked back to her bed. Trying to push her guilt to the side.

This left the toddler to stare in the darkness and dustiness of the ceiling inhabited by spiders. He did not cry but he was very tired so his eyes drooped slightly. The only sound he made was coughs due to the amount of dust in the air. He became distracted by the sound of his cousin throwing a tantrum upstairs.

"I shan't sleep! I shan't sleep!" Was the faint sound up above.

There was also the sound of his aunt and uncle walking around trying to appease the crying toddler.

His uncle chortled and went downstairs again putting the kettle on and turned on the television to keep himself awake.

On the televison was a sandy haired woman in a neat business suit.

_"A couple located in Godric's Hallow has been brutally murdered today, a suspect who is believed to be linked to the murder has been arrested and will be questioned. The couple James and Lily Potter were stabbed to death. Their son however survived and has been taken in by some relatives, it is also reported that nearby the incident a man has gone missing and the police due to finding a severed finger are suspecting murder. Pe-"_

Vernon turned it off.

"What a load of depressing crap," he murmured eyeing the cupboard under the stairs as if the boy inside could all of a sudden magically understand what was going on. The beefy man grunted as he lumbered to the kitchen to make himself tea.

Harry still being a toddler tried to snuggle inside his blankets but it only managed to make him sneeze due to the dust.

Vernon stomped back up the stairs making the ceiling in Harry's cupboard shake which eventually made a spider and its eggs crash to the dusty floor. Tiny spiders crawled from the shells and one spider which may or may not have been inside one of the eggs started to crawl up the wall and eventually was just above Harry.

The young toddler seemed to find watching the spider spin a brand new web very comforting and eventually let his eyes droop while he laid his head back on the musty covers.

This was the start of many nights of the boy in the cupboard under the stairs.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know alot of people would be like. What? Petunia wouldn't react like that. But think about it. For a while they actually were close up until Petunia started to get really jealous. Then it broke apart. In the books it showed even if there were bitterness between the two they were still in contact.

**Besides I think despite how sisters may argue they'd still feel sad for the loss of them.**

**When I was writing Petunia's thoughts and feelings I thought of my own negative feelings towards my siblings as a child. Though I would NEVER put any of my nieces or nephews under the stairs.**

**Yes I am an aunt. Believe it or not I was born one. My niece was born before me.**

**I think everyone gets negative feelings towards siblings at least once in their life. Just for Petunia it festered making her a bitter woman. Never got to express it so really she never got rid of it.**

**With me I actually talked to my parents and they were understanding and reassured me.**

**Spiders DO have a meaning in this story.**

**They usually in dreams represent outsiders in this case Harry is an outsider to the Dursleys. They also represent female figures or powers. The one that fell to the floor represented Lily and her demise.**

**Remembering an old british legend the spider creating a new web represented starting all over again.**

**I got this idea by dreaming of Spiders and meeting them a few times this week.**

**Till Next Time**

**~Blazenix**


	2. The Cradle In The Manor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**When I write this fiction I'm trying to keep the characters true. However the reason the characters may seem a little OC is when they're alone together. Like Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.**

**Bellatrix and Narcissa.**

**Please review.**

_

* * *

_

_1981, November 1st_

_6:45pm_

Down in the southeast of England lays a place called Wiltshire. This place is better known than the county of Surrey. This place is famous for being the home of Stone Henge and Avebury.

Deep in the heart of Wiltshire lays a very grand manor house and surrounding it were cold steel iron gates holding the beautiful gardens inside making visitors only stare at the beauty that was encased inside. Inside the gardens roamed specially bred white peacocks and a silver fountain spraying cool water in the air.

The Manor belonged to a particular wealthy family named the Malfoys. The family was well respected in the area for their power and their wealth. However the Malfoys tended to keep to themselves for they only mingle with people if they were of the same class or for business. They shuddered at the thought mingling with commoners.

The Head of Malfoys was a man named Lucius. Most of his money he owns came from his family inheritance and he his business. Although he was very well thought of he wasn't kind and he usually wasn't generous. He became very well known in the business industry for the horrid glint in his grey eyes against rival companies and also for not fighting fair.

Lucius very well went by the phrase: Eat or be eaten.

His wife Narcissa also came from a high classed family and from a young age was taught to distinguish the lower class from the higher class. She was a well known fashion designer and her fashion range went to very well known celebrities. A fact that she is not ashamed to be proud of. She is in every way Lucius's equal.

Both were cunning, both just as cold and both can be just as ruthless.

The newest member of the family was their only child. To them he was their miracle child since both were told that they could not have children.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Narcissa smiled warmly as she tucked her young son into his crib.

As Draco gurgled, Narcissa put on a soothing light inside the room knowing how her son can be so afraid of the dark. She blew him a kiss as she quietly closed the door shut.

She entered the grand living room, where her husband was sat in his black armchair holding a glass of red wine. His eyes stared at her.

"You spoil him," was the only thing Lucius said as he sipped his wine.

"So do you," Narcissa smirked putting her arms around him.

Lucius's lips curled into a 'almost' smile but said nothing for it was true. However cold Lucius may act sometimes he did love his son very much.

"Why are you in a good mood?" asked Narcissa stroking her husband's hair.

"Riddle is dead," stated Lucius.

Narcissa gasped "How can you be sure?"

Lucius turned on the news where a sandy haired newswoman was reading a piece of paper there was a picture behind her of a toddler with green eyes, black hair and a jagged scar that resembled a lighting bolt.

_"Yesterday a one year old boy Harry Potter is being praised as The Boy Who Lived, since he is the only person to survive the well known serial killer Tom Riddle. Riddle is suspected to be dead after he was shot several times in self defence by the mother of the boy Lily Potter. Riddle broke into their house on Halloween night and for reasons unknown shot his father James in the head, he made his way to the bedroom and shot Lily in the stomach before going towards their son with a knife marking him with a lighting shaped gash. Lily picked up the gun that he previously dropped and shot him several times, though the body of Riddle hasn't been found Police suspect that they will soon."_

"My God that poor boy," Narcissa solemnly said. She shuddered at the thought such a thing would happen to Draco.

Despite how snobby she can be, she would never wish anything like that on a child, especially since he's around the same age as her son.

"I remember Potter in school came from a well off family, he was an okay man," Lucius muttered.

"But this is wonderful darling that Riddle is dead! Now you'd never have to associate yourself with a criminal again!" smiled Narcissa wrapping her arms around her husband.

"This will be the best for Draco as well," smiled Lucius.

They embraced a few moments before Narcissa paused at another news story.

_"Four people have been arrested for torturing two police officers for hours for information on Tom Riddle. Barty Crouch Jr., Bellatrix, Rodolphous and Rabastan Lestrange have all been arrested for their crime against the two. The injuries are so bad that it has permanently brain damaged them both,"_

Narcissa recoiled in horror as she saw Bellatrix in handcuffs being forced inside a police van with, her screaming obscenities and fighting them all the way.

"B-bella!" cried Narcissa.

* * *

_January 2nd 1982_

_1:34pm_

Narcissa held her head up high as the prison guards led her inside, this was the first time she visited her sister in the Azkaban Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Which was bot The walls of the building towered over everyone making even the structure itself look monstrous. The doors gave a metallic screech as the heavy doors opened, the guard led her down a long narrow corridor filled with doors, each one had a number engraved in the metal and each door contained an inmate inside.

The corridor echoed with tortured sounding screams, yells and sobbing. This made even a cold woman like Narcissa very unsettled. In her mind this was worse than being in a prison for each of the patients were trapped inside their own mind, rumours about Azkaban were just as dank and dark as the place itself. The rumour that almost all the patients have gone inside if they weren't insane already they eventually went insane inside.

No one really could tell why but Narcissa was in the place for five minutes and felt so awful that it seemed like she could never been happy again. Depression was like a soulless demon that haunted each person inside ridding every happy feeling, memory away and left only but the worst experiences of their lives. It drained peace, love and happiness inside the building.

The copper keys jingled in the guards hand as he searched for the key for the cell numbered 93. Narcissa visibly paled as she heard her older sister screaming like the devil inside the room.

The pimpled looking guard glanced at Narcissa and said "You sure you want to see her now? She's having one of her spells,"

Narcissa swallowed the large lump inside her throat and nodded. The guard made a clicking sound with his mouth, as he pulled out a copper key and put it inside the lock. The lock clicked opened and the guard pushed the heavy door revealing an estranged looking woman huddled in the corner on the bed with a straight jacket.

"...Bella?" Narcissa softly asked as the guard sat in the wooden chair in the corner. Her older sister was a beauty, although she was still pretty her time at Azkaban had made her pale and her face was gaunt like a skull.

Bellatrix eyes considerably widened and gave a nervous chuckle that sent shivers down her younger sister's spine.

"...Cissy? Finally come to visit little old me?" drawled her older sister picking herself up and tilted her head to the side. The look she gave was spiteful and her eyes looked crazed in a way Narcissa never seen before.

"Don't be like that Bell; I've come to see if you're okay,"

Her older sister cackled. "I think I look as BRIGHT as rain! Don't you think sister?" Bellatrix shouted sarcastically in a sing-song voice.

Narcissa flinched words needed not to be said that she felt very uncomfortable here.

"Oh I bet you're so **proud** of me Cissy! Being in here! I bet you boast about it to **everyone**! That your oldest sister is locked up in the loony bin!"

Bellatrix watched at her youngest sister squirm seeming to know that she has especially kept quiet that she was related to someone who did something so horrible.

"It runs in the family sister you should be proud! Our _dear_ cousin is somewhere in here too!" she sniggered.

This was true. Their cousin Sirius was also sentenced to being in Azkaban. But Narcissa really didn't think it was right that she'd visit him for they haven't spoken for years and his mother disowned him so her parents no longer considered him part of the family.

"How is ickle wickle Draco?" mused Bellatrix.

"...Fine he is fine Bella," answered Narcissa who didn't like where this is going.

"You know the Longbottoms had a boy around about his age,"

Narcissa definitely didn't like where this was going.

"I wonder what happened to the little sprog after I repeatedly helped smash their skulls against the concrete floor," hissed Bellatrix.

Bellatrix's eyes went darker at the memory of it, the smile never left her face but it went from a huge grin to a small one.

Narcissa went pale. She did know. They ended up in a care home for they would never be the same again, from what the newspapers described the injuries were so bad that they were permanently brain damaged. Their child was sent to live with his relatives.

Her older sister grinned "You wouldn't happen to know would you little sister?"

Narcissa glimpsed at the guard who shook his head. This wasn't a thing to be discussed with her. She looked back at Bellatrix who looked quite distraught.

"Oh Cissy I don't want to be cruel to you, your the only one in my family I can stand that I have! Just being in this place makes me so enraged,"

The blonde nodded. She understood that her older sister loved her though she wasn't entirely sure if it was the place that was making her this way because she did this vile deed before she came to Azkaban.

Her older sister seemed to read her mind.

"Being a mother has changed you," Bellatrix's eyes widened as if she realised something. Stepping towards her, the guard instinctively stood up and got his radio at the ready.

"Before, you wouldn't care who I hurt as long as they were poor and not well known. But now I've hurt two parents with a son when you're a mother..."

The thick black haired woman's head snapped up with a glare.

"Cissy I love you, but you know I'm not going to stay here forever because one day...Riddle will come and set me, my husband, and my brother in law and Barty free! For I tried what his other followers did not! I tried to find him!" screamed Bellatrix.

She went towards her youngest sister **too **closely for comfort, she started to scream this several times, and then became hysterical which led the guard to try and hold her down.

"That's enough!" grunted the guard calling for help.

Narcissa backed away as more assistants and guards barged into the room trying to sedate her enraged sister.

"You need to be prepared Cissy!" screeched Bellatrix as an assistant held her down to the bed.

Another assistant prompted to the Malfoy "You need to leave now," pushing her towards the doorway.

"When Riddle comes back he'll expect his followers! He'll come for your husband and your child!" screamed Bellatrix.

The blonde gasped before the heavy door slammed shut.

"Sorry you had to see that," comforted the assistant noticing Narcissa's pale face

"We're trying to figure out what medicine will help to calm her down seems immune to some of the stuff we give her. But not to worry we'll find out what she needs and then she'll be well enough for you to visit again," the assistant tried to reassure the upset woman.

"I appreciate your kindness but I would like to go home now," Narcissa said firmly trying to keep her cold face in place.

"Of course,"

This was the day Narcissa decided to never enter the place again. She remained in contact with telephone calls and letters.

Though she never liked the telephone calls she received for it all ended the same.

"Riddle will come for your husband and child,"

* * *

_January 3rd_

_9:10am_

The next day after Narcissa visited her sister in Azkaban she remained quiet for the entire time since. This worried her husband Lucius.

"My dear, what's the matter?" Lucius asked finally during breakfast setting his silver cutlery aside on the table leaving his French toast unfinished.

"I think Draco should sleep in our room tonight," his wife muttered.

"Why? He has his own nursery," replied Lucius utterly confused.

"Lucius, how associated were you with Riddle?" Narcissa asked seriously. Her husband paused and stared at her.

"What?"

"I only met him once when you introduced me, so you must have known him quite well," her voice kept firm.

"I only associated with him about important meetings dear, why what is this about? What's been said?" he asked going towards her.

When his only response was silence he sighed and could only guess.

"What did Bellatrix say?"

Narcissa looked up at Lucius in surprise he only stayed back. Of course he'd know.

"That Riddle will come for you and Draco, why would he come for our child?"

"Riddle once said to his followers that he expected **complete** loyalty from all of us, that meant us teaching our children to do the same as well," explained Lucius.

Narcissa glared at him. "So you admit it! You were one of his followers!"

"Darling please-"

"Don't darling me! What will happen if he comes back hm? Expecting complete loyalty! He'll want our son!" screamed Narcissa.

She cooly glared at him until his rested his leather gloved hand on her shoulders.

"Listen to me, Riddle is dead. Everyone knows it. Even if he wasn't I'd** never **let anyone harm him, I'll do anything to protect this family,"

Narcissa embraced him. "I know you would, but I can't stand the thought of losing either of you,"

"You won't lose us," Lucius muttered resting his chin on her shoulder.

The shrill cry of their baby from the other room broke the silence.

"I'll go to him," Narcissa said walking quickly towards the nursery.

When she entered the pale green room she quickly grabbed the crying toddler who soothed instantly in his mother's arms.

"I'll die before anyone touches you," his mother whispered kissing his forehead.

The toddler only gurgled in response.

This was the first of many days and nights that his parents feared for their child in the cradles life.

* * *

**A/N: Now the reason why I made Azkaban a mental hospital not just a prison is well, the fact that most of the inmates in the actual book went or were insane inside there. All of them were depressed because of the dementors. **

**This seemed more like patients then prisoners for they were prisoners inside their minds. Though I might describe a mental hospital wrongly in general in this.**

**(I'm only going by what my mother said it was like YEARS ago set before the year in this fic)**

**This is what Azkaban is like. **

**Bellatrix was fun to write. Though I tried to keep her in character. For I don't believe she'd intentionally be cruel to Narcissa for she does seem to really care for her.**

**ALSO PLEASE review. Through reviews I'd know how to improve.**

**Till next time**

**~Blazenix**


	3. The First Ever Almost Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**http:/ blazenix1. /deviant art/ Hello-Cissy- 181695378**

**http:/ blazenix1. / # / d2zwxrm**

**Here's some art from the chapters earlier. Some reason the link disappeared without the spaces in between the letters. Just remove the spaces and you'll find the two.**

_

* * *

_

_1991, June 23rd_

_8:30am_

It was ten years since the Dursleys decided to take in their nephew, in ten years, as the sun rose on this Saturday morning and shined on the brass number four all was well and nothing had changed on the outside. The garden was still very neat, not leaving a blade of grass out of place and their door was still a dull maroon colour. Inside however the evidence showed how much time and things changed was the photographs on the mantelpiece. All of which consisted of happy pictures of Dudley and his parents, if a stranger went into their house they would be no way for them to tell that another boy lived under the same roof as them.

Harry remained in the cupboard ever since he arrived at the Dursleys house, eventually the crib was thrown away and Harry was given Dudley's old bed which was sagged from the sheer weight from his cousin when he sat on it. Above the bed was shelves filled with Dudley's _really_old toys, which consisted of an old castle statue which if you looked very closely you could see faint teeth marks from when his cousin had it, some toy knights, some of them had their heads bitten off by Dudley and some books of fairytales.

Harry was sleeping peacefully right until a loud knock on his door woke him up with a start.

"Up! Get up! Now!" shrieked his aunt.

Harry got out of bed and groaned pulling out a baggy black t-shirt which like many of his things used to belong to Dudley.

"Up yet?" his aunt yelled.

"Almost,"

"Well be quick! You're going to look after the bacon while I tend to my little Duddykins, and don't you even think about letting it burn! Everything is going to be perfect on Duddy's special day!"

Ah, yes how could Harry ever forget Dudley's birthday? He heard only about it everyday for the last two weeks.

He got dressed and shuffled down the hall into the kitchen; inside the table was filled with presents. Looks like his cousin got his new computer, games, second television and racing bike he wanted.

Not that Dudley would use it very often. His cousin was very fat, hardly any neck and hated exercise unless of course he used it to hurt people, particularly Harry. His cousin looked almost exactly like his father Vernon, small watery blue eyes, minus the moustache and Dudley had his mother's thick blond hair that rested on his fat head, while Harry had unruly black hair and bright green eyes. He really didn't look like any of the Dursleys. Thankfully he thought.

Really the only thing Harry liked about himself was his lighting bolt scar, which from what his aunt Petunia told him came from the car accident his parents died in. He was quickly told after "Don't ask questions!"

Don't ask questions was the number one rule of the Dursley house.

The Dursleys seemed to think that if Harry asked any questions that he would upset the balance of their peaceful lifestyle of their happy household.

Harry usually taught himself things by reading books. The Dursleys had a case filled with books upstairs in Dudley's second bedroom hidden away by his things. Hardly any of them made use of them. On the weekends after he did all his chores when his aunt wasn't looking he usually sneaked upstairs and grabbed a book for which he'd read for the rest of the week inside his cupboard. So in a way he had his own secret library.

As the bacon was sizzling in the frying pan and Harry was minding it so it wouldn't burn. He heard heavy thuds coming down the stairs, which could only mean Dudley. His cousin wobbled into the kitchen and clumsily placed himself into a chair next to his dad.

"Good morning birthday boy!" chortled Vernon ruffling his son's hair.

Harry placed bacon on everyone's plates along with scrambled eggs and toast. Dudley screwed up his face earning a confused look from his mother who just walked in.

"What's the matter Duddy?"

"Thirty-six!" Dudley yelled loudly pointing to his presents, making Harry roll his eyes. "Thats two less than last year!"

"Well when we get to Piggington Zoo in Berkshire, we'll buy you _two_new presents? Hows that popkin?" aunt Petunia cooed sensing a tantrum coming from her little "angel".

Dudley seemed satisfied. Petunia looked down at Harry as if he was something quite nasty like a slug.

"Mrs Figg has broken her leg, unfortunately, since I don't want to return to find the house in ruins I'll _have_ to bring you along to the zoo and leave you in the car,"

Vernon grunted "That cars new, he ain't spoiling it!"

"But I don't **want** him to come! He always spoils everything!" wailed Dudley making Petunia wrap her bony arms around his tiny neck.

"Aw don't worry snookums I won't let him spoil your special day," soothed Petunia.

Harry was quite used to them talking about him this way, as if he wasn't there and was something horrid that couldn't understand them.

"I won't do anything..." he muttered but no one seemed to notice.

Harry flinched when he saw his uncle glaring at him with his beady little eyes.

"He definitely, _won't_, because if theres any funny business, any at all and he'll be in that cupboard until Christmas,"

Despite the threat, Harry was secretly glad that he was allowed to come along somewhere other than the cupboard, the garden or Mrs Figgs house that prospect almost made it worth going with Dudley and his horrid friend Piers.

The doorbell rang, a few seconds later after Petunia answered, a very thin lady came in with her scrawny son who had a face like a rat.

"Hello Mrs. Polkiss, Piers!" greeted Vernon.

Dudley stopped his tantrum at once.

* * *

Half an hour later they were all ready to leave for the Piggington Zoo located in the middle Berkshire, Harry was actually excited to go although he'd never admit it out loud in front of his relatives.

The journey featured his uncle complaining about things, mostly motorbikes. Along with Piers and Dudley punching each other in the ribs along with of course Harry.

It was a very sunny Sunday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys were pretty much forced to pretend that Harry belonged with them though it was quite plain that they didn't want to. Harry counted himself lucky he was allowed not one but two icecreams since he was allowed to eat Dudleys first Knickerbocker glory after it was abandoned for being too small.

To Harry this day was almost too good to be true.

The Dursleys, Harry as well, tried to pretend they were not of the same family, Harry kept his distance while not wandering to far and liked to gaze around at the animals, imagining himself to be in his own fantasy world, this is what he would do if he had the chance to be on his own.

He liked to pretend that he could fly away from this world and into his own, where he had lots of friends and everyone knew him, where he could actually talk to animals, where he could do anything he wanted without being scolded or punished.

Harry's thoughts of him flying away were broken when he heard an obnoxious loud sound which came from Dudley and Piers banging on the glass of the pen of the boa constrictor.

"Move!" squawked Dudley thumping his meaty fists on the glass, this didn't seem to however bother the snake inside the glass, who carried on laying there staring intently at the round boy.

A couple of passerbys seemed annoyed by the display of such a rude child and quite a few people muttered about how spoilt the child must be, this didn't seem to bother the two boys as they carried on their uncivilised display.

"He's asleep!" Harry said sharply earning a glare from the two boys but at least they stopped banging on the glass.

"The stupid thing is boring anyway," muttered Dudley giving Harry got a sharp shove and wobbled away. Piers accidently on purpose kicked Harry in the knees and followed him.

"I am sorry about my cousin," Harry whispered hoping no one could hear him giving an apologetic look to it.

Then the snake moved closer towards the glass near Harry. This made Harry smile and pretended the snake could understand him.

"They just don't know what its like, just sitting there day after day people squashing their ugly faces in on you,"

The snake coiled itself around himself. Harry looked on the information sign which read:

**_Boa Constrictor from Brazil._**

"So your Brazil, was it nice there do you miss your family?" Harry asked half hoping the snake would answer back.

When he got no response he looked at the sign again and noticed the words:

_**Bred in Captivity**_

"Ah I see, I never known my parents either..." Harry paused when he noticed a boy around about his age giving him a strange look.

Harry's face flushed with embarrasment when he realised someone was listening to him talking to the snake. The boy must have thought that he was crazy or something.

"Are you related to that fat boy earlier?" questioned the blonde haired boy finally.

Harry paused, he wasn't making fun of him talking to snakes yet.

"Yes..."

"You poor thing, what a horrid display of mannerisms, have does his parents let him behave like that?"

"His parents let him get away with everything really," Harry admitted finally feeling a little comfortable with the boy.

"What was he trying to do anyway?" asked the blond boy.

"Trying to get the snake to move, he was just laying still watching him,"

The boy made an amused sound.

"Probably trying to size him up,"

"Size him up?"

"Trying to wait for him to get closer for him to strike, the snake must have thought the fat boy was a piglet and was planning to eat him,"

Harry's head swiftly turned to the snake and back to the boy.

"Really? I didn't know it could eat something that big!" Harry exclaimed fascinated.

"Well...I presume so, since they could eat big things but then again I'd think it would choke on your cousin with his size," the boy explained staring at Dudley who was currently harrassing the iguanas across the room.

The boy gazed admiringly at the boa constrictor.

"I like snakes," the boy said "I think they're wonderful, you know their going to let people hold it today, apparently he's really tame,"

"You said he wanted to eat my cousin," Harry stated.

"Even tamed things have natural instincts," the boy responded.

The zoo keeper came forward and said "Gather up people! Time to hold the snake!"

Harry smiled as the zoo keeper let the boa constrictor slide up his arms gracefully, the zoo keeper then turned to the small crowd which gathered around him, mostly containing young children and a few curious adults.

"Who wants to hold him?"

Almost everyone put their hand up. The zoo keeper choose Harry first.

Harry expected the snake to feel slimy and wet, actually it felt very smooth like the leather of a belt or a pair of shoes, the snake curled itself around his shoulders letting its head rest on Harry's left arm. A couple of people enjoyed the display and a few even took photographs. Dudley and Piers glared at Harry behind the crowd, but he didn't mind. It wasn't everyday he got to hold a snake, it was almost worth him getting a punch or two from Dudley.

The zoo keeper removed the snake from him and gave it to the boy he was talking to, he decided to stay closer to the boy knowing full well that Dudley wanted to beat him up and there really wasn't anywhere he could run to here in the Reptile House.

Harry winced when he felt the flicker of the snakes tongue on his cheek he then saw the boy smile at him in a nice way, Harry returned the smile and felt happy right up until Dudley shoved him to the floor.

Piers started to taunt and laugh at Harry while the blonde haired boy glared at the pig like boy.

"Excuse me, but that boy was in the line first, wait your turn,"

Harry gulped. No one talked to his cousin like that before.

Dudley was livid.

"I don't want to wait! I want that snake!" roared Dudly curling his round fists tightly.

The pig like boy promptly shoved the blonde haired boy.

Dudley looked triumphent when he saw the boy give the snake back to the zoo keeper but got the shock of his life as he toppled over from a strike to his jaw.

The blonde punched Dudley quite hard as a bruise started to form on his face and promptly recieved a kick to the gut.

As the pig-like boy started to cry for his parents, who started to rush towards him, the blonde boy after giving Harry a sympathatic look ran away.

Petunia started to cuddle Dudley and coo him while Vernon started to angrily roar at the zoo keeper demanding to see the manager.

"I want that brat punished!" Petunia screamed.

Harry knew Dudley only cried because he wanted the blond haired boy to get in trouble and for a horrible moment Harry actually thought he would, especially since the Dursleys called in to see the manager.

But thankfully the manager said there was nothing that could be done a little _too_ sternly.

The Dursley's drove straight home, along the way home Dudley kept describing how "horrible" that "bully" was.

"I swear Mum, he nearly _threw_ that snake at me! It could've bitten off my feet!" Dudley whimpered pathetically.

Piers, who saw the incident, nodded at what Dudley was saying and then he said: "Harry saw it too, didn't you Harry? I mean you **were** talking to him earlier,"

Harry shifted uncomfortably when a glare was recieved from Petunia and Vernon's face started to flood purple with rage.

He knew he was going to be in trouble again.

* * *

_9:00pm_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

Harry spent the first day of his punishment staring at the spider filled ceiling of the cupboard under the stairs.

His aunt and uncle were absolutely furious when they heard that Harry interacted with the boy before the incident.

He was accused of encouraging the boy to hit Dudley, of being a trouble-maker and a no good brat.

Harry knew all too well that his punishment will last until the summer holidays, judging by the looks of his aunt and uncle.

But the strange thing was, he cared more that the boy got out of trouble because of him.

He declared that the boy was his first ever "almost" friend.

Mostly because that the blond haired boy was the first ever person who seemed nice to him and actually cared for what he had to say.

But can't really call him his friend because he never caught his name.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it the end to Chapter 3. **

**Till Next Time**

**~Blazenix**


End file.
